


One to Start Thousands

by whatcaniwriteinthis



Series: TsukkiKage Week 2015 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, TsukkiKage Week 2015, its just kissing, thats it, thats the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatcaniwriteinthis/pseuds/whatcaniwriteinthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's the one that starts thousands, the spark that lit the flame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One to Start Thousands

**Author's Note:**

> for tsukkikage week. day one: first/habits. i combined both XP

Kei brushes his thumb against Kageyama’s- no- Tobio’s cheekbone. His heart was pounding hard in his chest, in his throat. Everything he has ever done- every tiny itty-bitty, nitty-gritty detail- has been leading to this moment.

 

_“You’re going to be late!” Kei calls teasingly to an extremely flustered Tobio. Tobio ignores him. Years of bearing Kei’s teasing has taught him that this is the most effective way to get anything done when dealing with an annoying Kei. He grabs his jacket off a chair and swings it over his shoulder before picking up his bag. He is almost to the door when Kei clears his throat._

_“Aren’t you forgetting something?” he asks. In his hand is Tobio’s phone. On his face is a wide, teasing grin._

_“Oh yeah,” Tobio laughs. He moves to grab it but Kei hides it behind his back. He grabs Tobio’s tie and reels him in for a quick kiss._

_“Love you.” they both whisper at the same time, when they pull apart._

 

Tobio’s eyes- so blue, so wide- focus on Kei’s intently. They never waver- he’s never seen them do so. Kei knows Tobio knows what’s happening. He isn’t stopping him though. He’s just watching him, his deep blue eyes locked on his. If Kei is honest with himself, it’s a little scary.

 

_Tobio is slammed against the wall and Kei crowds up against him, kissing him aggressively. Hands run across bodies, moving across smooth planes of muscle on stomachs, skimming backwards to settle on clenched back muscles. Tobio pulls away with a gasp and Kei moves to his neck, sucking and biting and kissing with vigor._

_“Bed.” Tobio orders, sounding almost incapable of conscious thought. Kei kisses him again before pulling them towards the bedroom._

 

Kei’s other hand comes up to cup Tobio’s other cheek. Time seems to be moving as slow as molasses but at the same time it’s moving fast, so fast, impossibly fast (even faster than Hinata’s weirdo quick).

 

_One of Kei’s hands is on the counter; the other cradling Tobio’s face. They are kissing slowly, like they have all the time in the world- and they do._

_“Love you.” Tobio whispers gently, like the words would break if they are said too loud. Something warm swells in Kei’s chest._

_“Love you too.” he replies, equally soft._

 

Tobio’s arms move carefully until he’s holding Kei by the waist. He moves inwards, leans upwards until he’s mere centimeters away from Kei. Until his mouth is oh-so-tantalizingly close to Kei’s.

 

Tobio has been teasing him. _Kei realizes slowly. He has been dipping in, getting them close to each other but always pulling away before they can kiss properly._

He’s drunk. _Kei thinks with a wave of fondness. He makes up his mind quickly. He waltzes up besides Tobio and then kisses him quickly before he realizes what’s happening. Their friends- the_ dorks _\- cheer drunkenly._

 

Their breaths fan across each other’s faces in a way that should be gross but just feels wonderful. Something settles deep inside Kei, locking into place with a click that resonates through his very bones. _This is it._ he thinks resolutely. _This is the last one, after all the fighting and running, he is the one._ This is decided deep in his bones, even though he may never say it out loud.

 

_“Good morning.” Tobio greets his family at large, way too cheerful for someone awake so early in the morning. He drops a quick kiss on a half-asleep Gou and then pulls Kei in for a long sweet kiss. Kei tries not to smile too much._

_“Stop being so gross!” Gou yells._

 

Kei pushes himself forwards just the smallest bit, closing the gap between him and Tobio, and kisses Kageyama Tobio- his teammate, his friend, his _love_ \- firmly on the lips.

 

**Author's Note:**

> some cheesy kissing to kick off [tsukkikage week](http://tsukkikageweek.tumblr.com/) which i am so pumped about!! i love this ship, and im gonna be so happy to read all the stuff coming in, especially since it means there'll be more than just smut (not complaining but a girl needs some fluff ya know). 
> 
> anyways: [tumblr](http://probablypartiallyinsane.tumblr.com/)


End file.
